Lovers- Oga Tatsumi and Aoi Kunieda
by RalphFrancis
Summary: Read as tatsumi and aoi love each other. I took out oga's violent side and put in a more boyfriendish character Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is is my first work.

"Taaatsumii...", Aoi moaned.

"Aooi, I love you.", he said quietly.

"Tatsumi, I love you too", she panted.

"Aoi",

"AOi!",

"AOI!"

Aoi woke up. Her grandfather woke her up. She looked dissapointed and sighed. Aoi hate to admit it, but she was enjoying the dream. Just when she was thinking of the dream, her grandfather shouted,"you're late for school, go and get ready for school!". "Hai, hai.", she replied. Today was Valentine's day and she was determined to confess to oga, the day before she explained everything to red tail and even Nene had to give in due to her honest and eager explanation. "But if that idiot tries anything funny, I'll snap his neck.". Nene said. Early and in school, Oga was in school acompanied by Beel and Furuichi. While Furuichi was talking about love and stuff, Oga was being lectured  
about how to feed Beel.

Just as Aoi arrived in school with red tail's members, they were swarmed with hundreds of boys. Too bad all the boys got taken out by red tail's members before even getting to talk to Aoi. (hahaha even Furuichi got beat up). The only boy in Aoi mind was, of course, Tatsumi. Oga on the other hand had nothing on mind, just eating a sandwich hilda brought for him. "haaa, Oga is so lucky having hilda-san bring him food.", Furuichi thought.

"So, how was Plan Confess My Feelings To Kunieda, huh?", Oga asked.

"Ahh, don't ask.", he sighed

"You should at least try to hit on Kuneida ya know.", Furuichi said.

"Oi, oi, me and Kuneida are just friends.",Oga argued.

"That's weird, usually Oga is more violent, most of today he has been on the roof just looking.", Furuichi thought.

"Oga!", Aoi shouted. She had know arrived on the rooftop.

"Ah!", Oga said.

"shhhhhh.", Oga said, motioning to, a now sleeping baby Beel in his arm.

"oh, Gomenasai", she whispered, walking closer.

(Nene had pulled Furuichi down the staircase, and red tails sealed of the staircase to stop anyone interfering)  
Aoi was now seating next to Oga. "ahh, o-oga, I have something to tell you.", she stammered, her turning red  
"What do you want to tell me Kunieda?", Oga said, turning his head to face her's. Aoi took a deep breath, her face turning into the brightest red ever possible on a girl's face, and said," Oga, I l-l-love you!". Oga sat there, his face turning light red. "I think, I-I love you too.", he whispered, as Beel started to wake up. "Umm, d-do you want to go out with m-me...", she whispered, staring at his face, "Oga's face is turning more and more red...I think I just fell in love with him again...", she thought as she looked at him.

"Y-y-yeah.", he stammered, he turned away from Aoi, trying his compousure.

"Should we go down now?", he asked, standing up, Beel now awake.

"yess.", Aoi said, trying but failing to get up.  
Oga stretched out his hand to her, trying to look away. She took his hand. ohh how she had wanted to do this...  
As Oga was pulling her up, Beel looked at Aoi, pulled out a thumbs up and said,"Da buh!".

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second work

The now couple was now walking down the staircase, everybody came to see the spectacle. Kunieda was blushing, her head was down, while holding her boyfriend's arm. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Oga spoke,"What are ya'll doing here?". "To congratulate you of course!", Tojo laughed. "Hahaha! I never thought you would do it Kunieda!", Kanzaki said. "Congrats!", Furuichi said while crying. Everyone was laughing, crying (Furuichi), shouting, and of course fighting.

In the classroom, just as school was finished, Kunieda asked oga,"D-do you wanna come over to my h-house. I want my grandfather to met you."."Oh sure.", Oga replied smiling. Aoi had never seen Oga smile so gently before so it made her blush. As they were making there way to Aoi house, the red tails memebers of course wanted to follow. "Why are you following us?", Kunieda asked Nene.

"Weeell, I came to make sure that idiot you love can't do anything funny.", she replied.

"Oga isn't an idiot you know...", Kunieda muttered, turning red again.

Oga, who was hand in hand with Aoi could hear her, smiled, and said,"You can call me Tatsumi.".

"Cute...",Chiaki thought, blushing slightly.

Nene gave up and said,"Ahhh fine. Oga!"

"Yeah?", he replied.

"Take care of Aoi. She loves you alot.", Nene finished. Aoi blushed at this.

"Nene!", she shouted, but the red tails were gone.  
They were at Aoi's house. Her grandfather of course noticed the boy with here and shouted,"AOI, who is this!". "Ah this is my b-b-boy-", before she can reply, Ittosai knock Oga out cold. Aoi who saw this and... wait lets not go into details shall we, I'll just skip a little bit. Hehehe. The last thing Oga could remmember was lying down on Aoi's lap, as he looked up he saw Aoi's caring face looking dow at him. He reached out to touch her face. But as soon as he touched her face, she turned tomato red and punched Oga in the cheek. Realising what she had done, she placed  
her hand on where she punched him and chanted,"I'am soorry. I'am soo sorry". Oga came to and said quietly,"Oww. First your grandfather now y-". Before he could finish he fainted. "Aaaah what am I suppose to do. Ahhh", she thought. "I'll bring him inside.",coughed the old man. She stared at him with her demon stare. "N-never mind", Ittosai said, backing down. She dragged her now unconcious boyfriend into her room.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is is my third work.

"I hope you're okay.", Aoi said as she dragged her boyfriend into her room and place him on her lap. She looked at his face, his cute sleeping face, his mouth exhaling and inhaling slowly. Blushing, she slowly ruffled his hair.

"Unn.", muttered Oga, waking up.

"Are you okay T-t-tatsumi.", she stuttered remembering that Oga had allowed her to call him by his first name. (See in chapter 2)

"Yeah, I'am fine it's just that I have my cheek hurts and I have an terrible headache.", he said rubbing his cheek.

"I'am sorry about that.", she whispered slipping her hands in between Oga's hand and cheek.

"Ahhh. It's fine, its my fault for surprising you.", Oga said blushing slightly.

"Her hands are so warm.", he thought trying to keep from looking at her.

"What time is it.", he asked.

"Ummm.", she hummed. "Would you like to s-stay for the night. It's late and I don't want y-you to get into any trouble.", she stammered.

"I don't want to impose on you or anything.", Oga said standing up, preparing to leave.

"P-p-please don't leave.", Aoi said holding her boyfriend's hand

Looking at her inoccent gaze, he gave in and said, "I'll stay.". He sat down, still her hand. Noticing her crazed blushing, Oga asked, "Hey would you like to eat anything?". Before she could answer, her stomach growled. She began blushing again, this time redder then before. Oga smiled at her, stretching his hand to her, "Let's get you something to eat.", he said pulling her up.

Aoi's grandffather had offered to have fast food delivered to apologise for his actions. He apologised to Oga and Aoi."I hope that you can take care of my granddaughter.", Ittosai said. "Of course sir.", Oga said seriously. "Good",  
replied Ittosai. He left the table leaving, the two alone. "Err, where will I be sleeping?", Oga asked. "In my room of course.", Aoi replied smiling. Realising what she said, Aoi blushed.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is is my fourth work.

"Wait here, kay.", said Aoi as she left the room to get Oga a futon. "Ahh! I'am gonna sleep with Tatsumi!", she thought as she looked through the storage room for a futon. "Well.. not really but were gonna be sharing a room. She muttered to herself while blushing. Oga on the other hand, saw a book beside his girlfriend's bed. Since there was nothing to do, Oga decided opened it.

Here's what's written.

"Oga was so handsome today, during class, while I was daydreaming, the teacher asked me a question. Seeing that I couldn't answer, he answered for me."

Turning red, Oga flipped a few more pages...

"I hope that me Oga and I would start dating. I wonder what he'll say." Below  
the sentence, was a chibi drawing of him being hugged by a chibi Aoi.

"Tatsumi! I found you a futon.", Aoi said cheerfully as she entered the room. Aoi blushed the moment she saw Tatsumi reading her diary, not to mention the drawing of the two of them. "Haaa! Aoi!", Oga shouted surprised. Just as Oga was about to apologise, Aoi sat beside him. "If it's you reading, I don't mind she...", she whispered. Tatsumi looked in her eyes, he lent forward. Aoi closed her eyes, as he drew closer. Just as he was about to kiss her, Aoi's  
granfather, who had called for someone to pick Oga up, was knocking at the door. Oga opened the door. "Oga, Hildegarde has arrived to pick you up.", he explained. Hearing this, he gave Aoi a nice long hug, thanked Aoi and her grandfather for their hospitality, and left. Aoi felt cold at the loss of her lover. She turned to her grandfather. (I think you know what happens next. Ah poor Old Man.)

"What happened.", Hilda asked.

"Oh nothing, how's Beel.", Oga said dissapointed

"What did that women do to you?", Hilda said seriously

"Nothing.", Oga said raising his voice

"I see.", Hilda said quietly

"Sorry, I raised my voice.", Oga said looking at Hilda. Hilda blushed slightly seeing Oga concerened face.

"Baby Beel is sleeping. He enjoyed the race track set you bought for him.", Hilda said, trying to change the subject.

"Whats this feeling in my chest? It's warm.", she thought putting her hand on her chest.

"Oh, are you cold?", Oga asked.

Before Hilda could reply, Oga had taken off his jacket and placed over her shoulders. Hilda felt touched by his actions and blushed. "I think, I think I like him.", she thought squeezing the jacket.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my fifth work.

"Aaaah.",Beel yawned, poking his father to wake him up. "Ahhhh, good morning Beel.", Oga pointed at the race track set that Oga and Hilda bought for him the day before.

"You wanna play it, huh.", Oga asked, sitting up.

"Dah.", Beel replied, looking eagrly at Oga.

"I'll let you play, after we wash up and eat breakfast.", Oga said making the final statment.

He immediately ran to toilet and waited for Oga to help wash his face and brush his teeth. When they were done Beel ran out the door and ran into Hilda. "Good morning baby Beel.", she greeted lifting him up. Oga walked out the room as well. "Good morning Hilda.", Oga said smiling. "Hmph.", Hilda said blushing. Before they could say anything, Oga's mother called out, "Let's eat kids!". "Let's go and eat, baby Beel.", she said to Beel before walking to the dining table, Oga followed behind her.

After eating, Oga did as he promised and played the track set with Beel. Hilda sat on the bed and watched them play. As they were having fun, Oga's phone rang. Hilda picked up the phone and passed it to Oga, "It's from Kunieda.", Hilda said.

"Hello, Aoi?", Oga said as he held the phone with one hand and placed a car onto the track with the other.

"Um Oga, I was wondering if you wanna go with me and Kota to the park?", Aoi asked, as she twirled her blue hair.

"Wait Aoi, lemme ask Beel.", he said

Aoi waited. Hilda observed Oga.

"Hey Beel, Aoi neesan is inviting you to the park, Kota is gonna be there too.", Oga explained.

"Dah dabuh!", Beel shouted. (Let's go)

"What time are we going?", Oga asked.

"Umm now I suppose? By the playground.", she said, Kota was puzzled to why his Oneesan had such a red face.

"Okay, bye", Oga said before hanging up.

"Lets go Beel", Oga said, getting ready. Hilda watched as Oga left the house with Beel hanging on his back. Hilda smiled at this. Just as soon as they left, Furuichi came by the house. Hilda was still by the door when Furuichi pressed the door bell. "Where's Oga?", he asked Hilda. "Oga and young master went to the park to met up with Kunieda.", Hilda explained with a stern face. "What? I need to follow them!", Furuichi shouted. "I don't think you need to follow them", Hilda said slowly, her demon aurora spreading. "Y-y-yes!", he agreed frightened by Hilda's appereance.

As Oga made his way to the park, he passed by a shop and bought bottled drinks for Aoi and the kids. Meanwhile, Aoi and Kota was waiting, in the park. I wonder what'll happen when Tatsumi and I get married? How many children will Tatsumi want? She blushed at the thought. "Aoi, get a hold of yourself!", she told herself. Kota was puzzled once again by Aoi's blushed face. Aoi could see Oga in the distance. "Hi Aoi.", Oga called out. "Ah, Hi Tatsumi.", she replied as Oga took a seat beside her.

"Hello Kota, here.", he said, passing Aoi and Kota their drinks.

"Thank you.", Aoi said blushing as she held the bottle with both hands.

"Ah Beel how about you go and play with Kota there.", Oga suggested, pointing to the playground the bench was facing.

"Go on Kota.", Aoi said, she watched as the two boys made sandcastles.

As Aoi and Oga started talking about school, the kids. It was time to go home. "let's go boys.", Aoi called out. The two boys quickly returned. As soon as the boys had sand dusted off, the 'parents' were standing up ready to go. Aoi had an idea.

"Oga look at that!", she said, pointing.

"Huh.", Oga replied looking in the direction Aoi was pointing.

Muaaah.

Aoi blushed as she gave Tatsumi a long kiss on the cheek when Oga wasen't looking.

"I love you.", she whispered to his ear.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my sixth work.

There Oga stood, blushing, was kissed by the most beautiful girl in school. The girl he loved. Aoi leaned her head on  
Oga's chest as he turned to face her. "I love you too.", Oga whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. They  
stayed there for a while. The two boys signalled the time to go. "Da!", Beel inturupted. Oga turned his head to face  
Beel while Kota was pulling on Aoi's shirt. The couple separated. "See you in school tommorow.", Oga said cheerfully  
"Y-yeah of course.", Aoi replied lifting Kota up. The two lovers left, but what they didn't know was that Himekawa was taking pictures of the two in their intimate time together.

FAST FORWARD TO NEXT DAY, IN CLASS

The red tails were following Aoi and Oga as they made their way to class. "Hey, why are ya'll following us.", Aoi asked, turning around to face them . "We came to make sure that idot was treating you well.", Nene replied pointing at Oga. "I told you before, Nene, Tatsumi is not an idiot.", Aoi argued, grabbing Oga's arm. "Hmph.", Nene said as she and the red tail left the couple alone. "Women's arguments are scary.", Oga thought as he and Aoi took their seats.

"Hey, you two love birds, I saw how lovey dovey you were yesterday.", Himekawa said waving his phone.

"WHAT!", everyone in class said, with mouths open.

Everyone was rushing to Himekawa's table to see the image of the school's strongest duo in love.

"Quit down ya'll!", he shouted as he walked over to the image projector and turned it on.

Everyone stared, mouth open, at the sight of the image.

Oga and Kunieda, who were holding back anger equivelent to hell itself, shouted, "We're gonna kill you all!".

I think you know what happened next.

Oga and Kunieada were pleased. The teacher sweatdropped when he saw a class filled with swollen faced delinquents. "Haha, what happened here?", the teacher asked the class. "Those two are in lo-" Kanzaki was interupted by a flying book thrown by Aoi, that hit him right smack between the eyes. The school ended with new rumors surounding the couple.

"Let's fight.", Tojo challenged Oga

"Nah maybe tomorrow, I gotta walk Aoi back home.", Oga replied.

"Come on, just a quick one, Kunieda ain't here yet.", he pleaded.

Aoi arrived at the scene. A crowd were murmuring about a fight between Tojo and Oga. Aoi pushed through the  
crowd once she heard her boyfriends's name.

"What's going on here?", Aoi asked the two of them with a stern face.

"Ask him, he wants the fight.", he said pointing at Tojo.

Before Aoi could tell Tojo off, "Can I fight him?", Oga asked with puppy eyes.

Aoi could not help but smile at him. "His sooo cute, trying to do something he didn't know how to.", she thought

"Fine.", Aoi gave in.

"But try not to get hurt, kay.", she continued

The match ended with Oga as the winner. (Obviously.) Oga helped Tojo up. "Thaa ewas a good iight. (That was a good fight)", Togo managed to say as his face was swollen. "Yeah.", Oga said helping him stand. Oga passed Tojo to Kanzaki who was watching the fight. "Wow, you're not hurt, not even a scratch.", Kanzaki said surprised, as he supported the falling Tojo."Well, Aoi told me not to get hurt, so, yeah.", Oga explained. With that, Oga and Aoi left the school hand in hand. "I ink hose who are aana et aaong el. (I think those two will get along well)", Tojo told Kanzaki as they walked to the school infirmary. "Yeah", Kanzaki said, smirking.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my seventh work.

Oga and Aoi left the crowd, hand in hand. She was blushing as she felt the warmth of her beloved Tatsumi's hand held holding hers. "You don't have to walk me home, you know.", Aoi said, still blushing. "Yeah, just in case.", Oga replied, smiling. It was the smile that Aoi couldn't fight against. "F-fine.", she stammered. Aoi realized that Oga didn't smile ,that warmly, towards other people, just her. It made her so happy to the point she stopped started crying.

"Eh! Aoi, are you okay?", a concerned Oga asked.

"I'am fine.", Aoi said as Oga wiped her tears.

"Phew! You scared me!", Oga said, relieved.

"Um, Oga.", Aoi asked as they started walking.

"Yes?", Oga answered looking around for cars, before crossing the road.

"Would you like to stay for d-dinner tonight?", Aoi stammered.

Oga began reminiscing what happened the other night...

Before Oga could reply, "I'll make sure my grandfather behaves himself.", Aoi ensured Oga.

"Ahh sure.", Oga agreed as Aoi rang the door bell.

"Welcome home Ao-", Ittosai stopped when he saw Oga standing behind his granddaughter. "Ah hello my son- in- law.", he said smiling warmly. Oga's eyes widened. "You are going to marry Aoi aren't you?". Before Aoi could save her panicking boyfriend from her grandfather's verbal assault, "Yes sir.", the panicking Oga shot out. "Well, come in the house mah boy.", Ittosai, said. Awkwardly the two walked in the house. "You two go and relax, while finish preparing dinner.", Aoi's grandfather said as he walked into the kitchen. Aoi pulled her fazed boyfriend into the room. "Sorry about my grandfather bring up the topic of marriage and stuff.", Aoi said, turning slightly red. "I don't mind m-m-marring you in the future.", Oga stuttered as he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Those words made Aoi the happiest girl in the world. Blushing, she sat cross legged on the bed, above Oga.

"Tatsumi.", she whispered.

"Yeah?", Oga replied, as he turned his head up to look at Aoi.

Aoi placed her hands on both sides of his head and whispered, "I love you.", as she leaned forward to kiss Oga on his forehead. (Ahhhhhh, how kewt!)

"Hey you two, dinner's ready!", Ittosai called out. Dinner passed with an awkward silence between the couple. "Hmm, I wonder what happened?", Aoi's grandfather thought as Oga thanked him for his hospitality. From the window, Ittosai watched as Oga gave Aoi a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. "It's nice to be young.", he thought.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my eighth work.

Oga was greeted by an angry Hilda. "Oh hello, Oga.", she said sarcastically. "H-hello.", Oga said as he looked at the demon aurora behind her back. "It must be something to do with Beel.", he thought. "Did something happen with Beel?", Oga asked as he came in the house. Hilda's expression changed. "No, why?", Hilda questioned as she followed Oga into the room.

"Cause, you always get angry at me when anything happens to Beel.", Oga explained as he checked the sleeping, green haired baby on his bed.

"No, it's not about baby Beel.", Hilda said, hoping Oga would remember something.

"Then, what is this about?", Oga asked bluntly.

"You baka, you promised me yesterday that you'll teach me how to make croquet.", she said as she left the room.

"Ah", Oga quietly exhaled.

Feeling guilty about forgetting what he promised Hilda, Oga walked into her room. He knocked on the door, after waiting for awhile, he knocked again. Seeing as there was know response, Oga opened the door. Hilda had fainted and was lying on the floor. Oga quickly carried her onto the bed, "Hida!...Hilda!", Oga shouted, hoping it would wake her up. To Oga's relief, Hilda began to stirr. She opened her eyes. "Oga dear, why do you look so distressed?", Hilda said squinting at him. "Ah, it's hilda - version 2.", Oga thought. "It's nothing.", he replied.

_All I have to do is make her kiss Beel all will be resolved, when she's back to normal, I'll teach her the recipe. Yeah, that's all. Can't be too hard. Oh, wait, Beel is asleep. Um, ah, fine tomorrow it is._

Hilda was staring at the thinking Oga. "Are you okay, dear?", she asked. "Ah, yes.",Oga replied. "I'am gonna go and sleep.", Oga yawned before exiting the room. Hilda followed silently behind him. Just as Oga was about to lie down, Hilda surprised him, "May I sleep with you?". "Y-yeah.", he stammered as he didn't want to upset Hilda a twice in a day. "Just one night, it's just one night.", Oga thought. With that the night passed with Oga jammed to the side of the bed, not wanting to touch Hilda.

FAST FORWARD TO SCHOOL.

"Ah, Good mor-gahhh", Aoi shouted seeing Hilda clinging onto Oga. "T-t-tatsumi, would you care to explain?", Aoi asked, her shadow behind her growing larger and larger. "Oga, I think I'll look around the school.", Hilda asked innocently. Oga nodded.

After explaining, the relieved Aoi asked, "Then why didn't you make Beel kiss her?".

"I did, but I didn't work.", Oga explained.

"Then call Lamia or that blobby doctor thingy.", Aoi said getting impatient.

"I suppose I'll do that.", Oga replied.

"FURUICHI!", Oga shouted, soon enough, he arrived.

"What.", Furuichi asked.

"Call the your boyfriend, Alaindelon.", Oga asked.

"Why do you think I wanna call Alaindelon?", he argued.

"Yes, my dear Furuichi.", the old man popped out, Furuichi freaking out.

"Hey, Alaindelon, could you call Lamia here?", Oga requested.

Glancing at Hilda, who was returning, he agreed. But now the whole gang had to spend the whole day in school together.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	9. Chapter 9

This my ninth work.

Class started, the teacher sighed as he looked at the class. The whole class was staring at the awkward love triangle, Hilda would glance at Oga every now and then. Aoi would pretend not to notice. "Relax, Aoi, Lamia's gonna arrive during lunch break.", Oga explained, calming his jealous girlfriend. "Yeah.", Aoi impatiently said. Oga sighed. "Man, Oga's damn lucky, having two chicks fight'en over him.", one of the class members said aloud. Oga turned and gave a pissed off look at him just as he was about to say something. "Never comment Oga on anything involving Aoi.", Himekawa explained to the scared witless delinquent. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, "Let's go.", Oga said standing up from the table.

"Where are we going?", Furuichi asked.

"We're going to the rooftop.", Oga explained.

"Why, Dear?", Hilda asked, staying close to Oga.

Seeing her boyfriend panicking, "Ah, for fun.", Aoi said, trying to smile.

"Nene.", she called to the red head stalking them.

"Y-yes?", she replied.

"Could you, and the red tails, block the rooftop entrance after we go in?", Aoi requested, pointing at the huge crowd, now following them.

"Yeah, sure.", she answered, following the gang.

They arrived at the rooftop entrance. The red tails blocked the entrance after Aoi, Oga, Hilda and Furuichi went through. The four were greeted by Alaidelon and Lamia. "So, what did you do to Hilda, this time?", Lamia asked pointing at Oga. "She's got amnesia again.", Oga explained. Lamia began inspecting Hilda. After a while of inspecting, she looked at everyone and explained, "The diagnosis is the same, she must be kissed by the one she loves most.".

"Hilda kissed Beel but nothing happened.", Oga explained, confused.

"Da!", Beel said, hanging on Oga's back.

"Then that means she has took a liking to someone else.", Lamia explained.

"Ohh...", Aoi said.

"Wait, what!", Aoi shouted, realizing that there was a chance that Oga was her loved.

Oga began to sweat, Aoi was beside him, her demon aurora spreading.

"Aw, man, Oga.", Furuichi said.

"Well, go on...", Alaidelon said, "Kiss her.".

"Huh? Me?", Hilda said pointing at herself.

"Aoi, may I?", Oga said referring to kissing Hilda.

"Yeah, fine, but just a quick kiss, okay!", Aoi commanded.

"Off course.", Oga said before walking towards the flustered Hilda.

Everyone watched in amazement as Hilda and Oga's lips met. "Oga.", Hilda said, looking at Oga's closed eyes, "Hey, do you mind backing off.". Even if she said that, she was blushing. "I'am off.", she turned her head, still blushing, and jumped off the roof.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey, Aoi.", Oga said as he walked alongside her. "Hmph!", she said flicking her head. Aoi feeling a little betrayed by Oga, said, "Were Hilda's lips better then mine?", she asked sarcastically. Realising Aoi, was jealous, "I love you and you alone. I couldn't stand the fact that you would get jealous over the the two of us, so I kissed Hilda to get her back to normal.", Oga stopped walking and explained. That was good enough for Aoi.

"Am I too clingy?", Aoi asked blushing.

"No, no, not at all.", he said, hugging the upset Aoi.

"Anyway, I kinda like that part of you too.", he continued, looking down at Aoi leaning her head on his chest.

Aoi blushed at the comment. She hugged him too.

"Aoi..", he called softly.

"Yes?", she said looking up at her boyfriend.

"I love you.", he whispered.

"I love you too.", she said snuggling her head into his chest.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, or gals, sorry for the long update, I haven't gotten any motivation lately. Anyway, please enjoy my tenth work, and please review.

* * *

"So how was master's day?", Hilda asked nonchalantly, trying to forget about the incident yesterday. "Eh, it was fine, right beel?", he said looking at the child hanging from his back. Beel swung out a big thumbs up as Oga head towards the kitchen, Hilda following to continue the conversation. "Then why are you home so early?", she asks, frowning.

"I promised to teach you how to make croquettes, didn't I?", he replied as he pulled out the ingredients from the fridge.

A slight blush creeped on her face as she watched the teenager place Beel on the counter.

"Okay, Beel, you watch, this is how men make croquettes.", he said, furiously chopping onions, garlic...

"Dah.", he exclaimed, head vibrating up and down, as he concentrated on the furiously chopping knife.

Hilda couldn't help but smile. She watched and listened closely as Oga thought her everything, from the ratio of the various ingredients, how much oil to put, to how to tell if the croquette was cooked.

Sliding several croquettes from the pan onto a plate, Beel and Hilda watched. "Tah da.", Oga said triumphantly.

Beel squealed.

"Do you want one?", Hilda asked the drooling child.

He nodded.

Oga watched as he sliced one of the croquettes in half with a fork, blew on the it, before feeding Beel.

"Is it nice?", Oga asked.

"Dah, dah buh dabuh.", he said his voice full of excitement and eye's dazzling.

The 'parents' looked at him with puzzled faces, before bursting out into laughter.

Hilda smiled, "Thank you, Oga.". "Aren't you going to try cooking.", he asked before carrying Beel. "I'll cook tomorrow, for Beel's lunch.", she explained. Noticing a slight hint of desire from the teenager's face, "And your's too.", she continued with a blush, before rushing away. He smiled.

Next Day In School Classroom.

"Oi, Oga, you wanna join us, the whole gang's gonna be playing finger fillet.", Kanzaki shouted as Oga was about to leave the room. "N-", before Aoi could say a word, she was looking at a rather cute Oga, with eager and pleading eyes. Aoi couldn't resist, "Fine, but don't go around losing a finger", she instructed before leaving the classroom. "Hai.", Oga replied before joining the his friends, or, let's say, underlings.

"Heh, finally, Oga joins the party.", Himekawa said, glancing from the side his head, finishing his turn.

"Oga!", Tojo shouted, leaning back on his chair

"Heh, heh.", Kanzaki laughed, getting ready to start stabbing.

"I'm gonna start.", Kanzaki said before stabbing furiously, trying not to stab his hand.

Baby Beel watches in amazement, his head bobbing up and down, watching the blade.

"Oh, what are you doing?", Furuichi asked as he walked in the classroom and notices what they were doing.

"Ah, were finger fille- Owww.", Kanzaki screamed, he had looked at Furuichi to answer his question, while his hand was still furiously jabbing.

"Ow, that looks like it hurts.", Nene commented as she and the red tails walked in.

"Oi, Tojo, it's your turn.", Kanzaki said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hey, you okay?", Oga asks covering Beel's eyes.

Before Kanzaki could reply, "Hey, hey, those it hurt?", the concerned Hanazawa asked as she rushed to his aid.

"Yeah, it hurts a bit.", he said as she helped him to the school infirmary.

The ignored Oga, watched Tojo as he skips the blade in between his fingers.

Meanwhile, With Aoi.

Aoi met Hilda who was carrying, packed lunches for the two boys. "Oh, hi Hilda.", Aoi greets. "Ah hello, have you seen Beel and Oga?". "Yes, why?", she replied. "Could you pass this to the two?", Hilda requested. "Sure.", she replied. Hilda, after giving her the packed lunches, headed back home. Aoi, holding the lunches, headed for the classroom.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review

* * *

Reply to Kanzaki Aiko, who reviewed my work,

Thanks for complementing my work. To answer your questions, posting 9 chapters were fairly easy, cause the chapters were small. (400 - 500 words) . I guess the love between the Oga and Aoi were a bit too fast. Sorry about that, anyway thank you once again for reviewing my work.

* * *

Reply to Little panda-chan 555, who reviewed my work as well,

Aww, thanks for calling it cute. Okay since two people reviewed (and I'm happy), I made this chapter rather quickly, please forgive me, readers, if you find any grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Readers, it's finally my eleventh work. Great thanks to, Little panda-chan 555 , Kat-sama and Kanzaki Aiko, who have taken the time to review my work. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter!

* * *

"Tuk-tuk-tuk-tuk-tuk-tuk" "Araahhh!", Tojo shouted as he repeatedly jabbed the switchblade in between his fingers. "Whoahh.", the impressed Himekawa exclaimed. "Hey, that's too fast", Furuichi complained. " Tojo finishing the his turn, raised both his hands in the air, "I did it!". Oga smirked, "Hey, Himekawa, it's your turn again.". The bread-head grabbed the knife planted on the wooden table. Just as he was about to start, Aoi returned.

"Oga, Hilda asked me to send this to you.", she said, passing the packed lunches.

Furuichi began crying anime tears.

Tojo smiled, "Hoho, Ogo.".

Himekawa laughed.

"Really, it's from Hilda? Where is she?", Oga inquired opening the packed lunches on the one of table they were playing finger fillet on.

Aoi took a seat beside Oga as he revealed the just cooked croquettes.

O.o - Himekawa, Tojo.

T.T - Furuichi.

"Wow, she cooked this? I thought she couldn't cook?", Aoi said looking at the normal looking croquettes.

"I - nom - taught her.", Oga explained, alternating between feeding himself and Beel.

"Wanna try?", he asked the two amazed teens and the crying loner.

-Crunch- "It's good.", Himekawa replied.

-Nam- Tojo eyes widened, and gave a thumbs up.

-Sniff- Furuichi stopped crying the moment he tasted the croquettes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Kanzaki and Hanazawa...**

* * *

"Good thing it wasn't deep.", the nurse said, after she finished disinfecting the cut. "Yeah.", Kanzaki sighed. "Wait here, "I'm going to get some bandages.", the nurse explained before she left the infirmary, leaving, what may be a new couple, together.

Hanazawa looked Kanzaki, "Does it still hurt?".

"Yeah, a bit.", Kanzaki answered as he took a seat.

"Hey, Kanzaki...", she said a blush slowly creeping on her cheeks.

"Yes?", the kanzaki said, raising his eyebrow.

_Should I tell him now? Wait, why am I gonna tell him? Because you love him ya idiot! Ehhh, why now?_

Hanazawa snapped out of her argument with herself.

"Oh, it's nothing.", She said smiling.

Before Kanzaki could reply, the nurse returned. As she was wrapping his finger in gauze, she noticed a slight tinge of red on her cheek. "Are you couples?", She asked. Hanazawa face turned completely red.

"N-no Noo, were just friends, r-right, Kanzaki", she argued, looking at Kanzaki.

"Right, were just friends.", he replied the flustered teen.

"Hee hee, I'm done here, make sure you take care of him.", the nurse told the blushing Hanazawa.

"What do you me-", she said, getting cut in by Kanzaki, "Thanks, lady, let's go back to class.".

"Yeah...", she replied softly.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review

* * *

In response to otakuisser123, who reviewed my work,

Thanks for pointing out my flaws, I'll try to improve my chapters, but as for the relation to the actual anime, I'm sorry but the story's set in a time were everything was a slightly more, well, normal. Anyway thanks for taking the time to review. (:


End file.
